


All in Good Fun

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Tony suggested a fun date for the three of them, only for things to go very wrong.





	All in Good Fun

You’d been with Tony and Thor for six months at this point, and they still managed to make it feel like it was all brand new. You were sitting at breakfast with everyone, no one feeling awake enough, when Tony scared the hell out of everyone. “I got it!”

All eyes were on him, everyone frozen in place. Clint looked over to you, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you two getting kinky again? I asked for warning.” He teased.

Your cheeks turned a bright pink at that. “No! Well…shut up!” You shoved him lightly. “I have no idea what’s going on in that brain of his…”

“The state fair.” He beamed, pretending that your exchange with Clint hadn’t just happened.

You tilted your head. “The state fair?”

“Yes.” He grinned, walking over to your side. “Would you like to go? I think it’d be a perfect date!”

Giggling, you nodded. “I’d love that. The three of us?” You asked, hopeful.

He smirked. “Of course! Why pass up the chance to show Thor up?”

You pouted. “Play nice. We haven’t had a date for the three of us in ages if ever.”

He shrugged. “We’ll see. Where is blondie?”

“He comes home tonight.” You smiled excitedly.

Tony nodded. “Then tomorrow we can spend the day at the fair.” He grinned. “Anyone else like me to buy them bands?” He offered the rest of the team.

Clint got up, shaking his head. “Nope. I plan to sleep while I can.” He chuckled.

You stuck your tongue at him as he left.

Steve stood. “Can you get Bucky and I a couple? We probably won’t tag along though, we aren’t used to “poly” relationships.” He smiled though.

“How about we just met up with you guys for lunch? You’d have the morning to yourselves, but I’d like to get to know her more.” You suggested with a soft smile.

Tony grinned. “Can do.” He nodded in agreement. “You, Nat? Bruce?”

You smiled as everyone nodded, excitement bubbling up in you. You quickly rushed upstairs to find something to wear, giggling as Tony rushed in moments later. “Excited, much?” You teased gently.

“To get time alone with my girlfriend before a literal God shows up? Bet your sweet ass I am!”

You smiled and pushed him on the bed, letting him keep you inside for the remainder of the day.

Perfectly on time that night, Thor arrived with gifts and a thunderstorm.

* * *

The following morning, you made sure to dress comfortably- shorts, a tank top, and sneakers. “Do not forget sun protection, little one!” Thor reminded you as you braided your hair.

Smiling over at him, you nodded. “Thank you, Thor.” You blushed.

He smiled at you before sitting on your bed. “You must teach me how to braid.”

You nodded eagerly. “Of course.”

“Um. Why?” Tony asked, genuinely curious.

“So I can braid her hair of course.” Thor spoke as if it were obvious.

You giggled, finishing up and grabbing your bag before telling them both that you were ready. “I’d never complain about having a hot guy play with my hair.” You teased, pecking his cheek. “So, in case Tony failed to mention it, we’re meeting Steve and Bucky for lunch.”

Thor nodded. “I do enjoy the Captain’s company.”

You smiled widely. “They enjoy yours too.”

“No flirting this time.” Tony warned playfully.

You rolled your eyes. “Was not flirting!”

Thor chuckled, shaking his head. “I’d think that you’d enjoy making us jealous.” He teased you. “You do reap the benefits.”

You pouted, but didn’t deny it. “You boys do it too.” You stuck your tongue out and attached yourself to Thor’s arm.

“She has a point.” Tony agreed. “But, enough about that. I believe we have a fair to get to.” He grinned, enjoying how your face lit up.

You nearly wiggled in excitement, following them down to the car and looking around as someone drove. You squealed when you saw the fair in sight, patting Thor’s arm. “This is going to be so much fun!”

He laughed, nodding. “I shall win you whatever your heart desires!” He declared proudly.

“Or I can just buy it for you.” Tony stated.

“It’s not fun that way.” You pouted at him, wiggling in your seat as you parked. Thankfully Tony had already gotten bands so you just needed to stand in line for a few minutes.

“State fair.” Thor read from a sign. “Is this a celebration?” His eyes narrowed. “I just know there are games.”

“And food!” You smiled and walked around, looking for the place Steve and Bucky were. “You cannot forget fair food! Especially funnel cake.”

Tony chuckled. “Will we need to carry you out by the end of the day?” He teased you lightly.

Pretending to think, you shrugged. “I don’t know, but I will want to be lazy when we get home.” You told him honestly.

Thor grinned proudly at you. “That’s a woman I love.”

You blushed, this being the first mention of the ‘L’ word. Thankfully you spotted Steve and Bucky, going to hug them both.

Thor scrunched his nose and looked at Tony. “Let’s go say hi to the Boy Scout and his best friend, shall we?” Tony suggested, motioning for Thor to follow you before he did the same.

You went back to stand between Thor and Tony once you gave your hugs, smiling as you thought about what you wanted to order.

Tony nodded at Steve and Bucky, the ever so jealous boyfriend.

Steve smiled widely however. “This was a great idea. Fair’s are great.” He complimented, hands shoved in his pockets.

“I agree.” Bucky nodded. “Too bad I don’t have a pretty lady on my arm, too.” He winked playfully.

Steve nodded, humming in agreement. “I remember when Bucky would take all the dames to the fairs”

Bucky smirked at you as you blushed.

You giggled along, walking to one of the food stands.

Tony grunted under his breath. “Watch it Barnes.”

Thor was too busy admiring the ferris wheel from afar to hear anyone. Looking over your shoulder, you chuckled. “Anyone else gonna eat? Or just me?” You teased. “I know I’m not the only one who smells the greasy goodness of this stuff.”

Tony quickly stood by your side, nodding as Thor got on your other side.

You smiled widely as everyone ordered and you waited excitedly for the food as you looked up different attractions. “So, I think I want to do the ferris wheel after this, and save some of the more fun stuff for once our food settles.” You mused once you had your food and had sat down. “Please tell me that you boys are joining us for at least the roller coasters!” You grinned at Steve and Bucky.

Bucky grinned. “Of course doll, Stevie hasn’t been on one since he was a small punk.”

Steve blushed. “My stomach couldn’t handle them.”

“Awe. You’ll have a blast now.” You smiled and began munching on the food as you swung your legs.

“Have you ever noticed how adorably childlike you can be, little one?” Thor smirked, enjoying the shade of pink you turned.

Tony chuckled. “Oh, Maybeline is right!”

You pouted. “In my defense, I haven’t been to a fair in years!” You finished up your food and looked at a map of the fair grounds.

Tony rested his chin on your shoulder as he looked with you. “After the roller coasters, games?”

“NO goldfish!” You pointed between your two men. “They always die really fast, and I always feel terrible.”

“Would you not want to win them all to save them from their tiny graves, then?” Thor asked, honestly curious.

You stared at him, and then looked at Tony. “Win all the goldfish!”

Bucky laughed deeply as Steve smiled.

Tony tilted his head. “Where will we keep them?”

“In my room.” You nodded. “We’ll do that game last so we just aren’t carrying around all the fish.” You pulled out a marker and started marking the map.

Thor smiled at you and patted your head before going to get a refill on his fries.  “Well, text me when you’re ready for the roller coasters, doll.” Bucky smiled at you, getting up. “I’m about to drag this old man around for some fun.” He laughed.

You nodded happily and waved, blushing as Tony kissed your cheek. “Down boy.” You giggled.

* * *

“Thank you for suggesting this, Tony!” You beamed, looking over the fair ground as you were at the top of the ferris wheel. “It’s nice going on a fun, cute, normal date with you two.”

He smiled proudly. “Only the best for you.”

You leaned in and gave him a soft but deep kiss, patting his chest when you pulled away. You smiled at you looked back over the grounds, looking around different places.

Thor also looked, finding humor in the humans. “Don’t forget about the fish.” He teased, glancing at you out of the corner of his eyes.

You kissed his jaw. “Definitely not.” You held both their hands before taking out your phone and snapping a selfie.

Once you were down from the Ferris wheel you rode a few more rides before finding a roller coaster. As you stood in line, you pulled out your phone and texted Bucky a picture of the ride.

Are you boys coming or not? :P

Hitting send, you slipped it back in your back pocket. You smiled as you heard the screams and giggled as Thor looked worried. “They like doing this. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” He narrowed his eyes up at the ride.

“Yes drama queen they are fine.” Tony waved him off.

You giggled at them both, suddenly being pushed aside gently by a small group of fans of Tony, and then some of Thor. Feeling an arm around you, you were about to elbow the warm body when you heard Bucky’s chuckling. “Looks like they’ve been spotted.” He watched the fans eagerly try to get the men’s attention.

“I almost smacked you.” You relaxed and then shrugged. “Bound to happen. They’ll spot you soon too” You smiled up at him.

Steve chuckled, earning a smirk from Bucky. “You’re gonna get spotted in three….two….” He laughed at Steve’s facial expression, shaking his head.

“Tony, are you single now?” Came the voice of a fangirl.

You stood up tall at that, eyeing him for his answer. When he chose to ignore it, you turned to Thor to see if he would say something. “Someone getting jealous, doll?” Bucky muttered.

“More like annoyed.” You muttered back.

“Then, you can ride with me!” He said loud enough for your two men to hear. “If they’d prefer fangirls over you…”

Thor tried to wrap it up quicker than Tony did, taking one large picture with them instead of individually before walking over. “Is everything alright?”

You raised your eyebrows at him. “Of course.” You shrugged.

“You aren’t very good at hiding things, little one.” He pointed out. “But, I won’t force you to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?’ Tony asked when he walked up.

“Next!” They heard the carnival hand call.

You just crossed your arms and walked up the stairs to get in a cart, you let the boys choose who sat next to you as you stared at the different people in line, eyeing some of the fangirls with a soft look.

Tony glanced at Thor. “Hey, you upset her. I’m sitting with her.” He shrugged, moving to join you.

“I believe you have angered our lady, Stark.” He countered.

You huffed, trying to find the best solution quickly. Figuring Thor was rather clueless in relationships and didn’t know much, you tugged him to sit next to you. Tony looked at you a bit shocked, sliding into the cart behind you. Steve and Bucky were more towards the back, leaving a spot free for a fangirl to slide next to him.

You rolled your eyes as it was the same fan girl from earlier that sat next to him. Thankfully the ride started and you giggled as you immediately heard the familiar sounds of Steve panicking.

By the time that you stepped off, you were laughing and grinning up at Thor. “Did you enjoy it?” You asked, hopeful.

He nodded. “I see the enjoyment in it now.” He smiled. “Are you feeling better?”

You shrugged, still not wanting to talk about it. “Oh!” You saw the popcorn stand and rushed to it.

“Did she tell you why she was mad?” Tony rushed to step in line with Thor.

With a sigh, he shook his head. “Nope.” He glanced at the slightly shorter man. “Any ideas, brilliant one?”

Tony shook his head, watching as Steve and Bucky bought you popcorn. “We should be the upset ones. This is our date.”

Thor titled his head. “She seems less upset with me.”

You smiled brightly as you got a bag of kettle popcorn, holding it happily as you turned to look at your men. You held the bag out to Thor and noticed he sent a smirk to Tony. “Is there something I’m not in on between the two of you?” You asked, a bit wary. “Would you rather I go sit in the car so you two can roam the park free to be bombarded with fangirls?”

Thor looks down at you. “We would not be bombarded little one. We are large men.”

You sighed. “Not what I meant Thor. Can we go to the games?”

Tony looked slightly amused. “A-are you jealous of the mobs of girls and middle aged women?” He teased. “Because that’s….very flattering.”

“Actually you shouldn’t be flattered because I’m not jealous. I’m bothered by the fact that someone asked if you’re single and neither of you said a thing. In fact no one has in these past six months.” You stared at them. “I get I’m not an Avenger like you two. But some recognition would be nice.” You looked for any way to escape from the conversation and thankfully spotted Steve pretending not to listen and headed over to him.

Both men stared after you. “Are we in trouble?” Tony muttered.

“I believe humans would say we are in ‘the dog house’…” Thor replied with a sigh. “She has a point.”

“How do we get out of this one?”

Thor thought. “We can buy her something. Isn’t that what women like?”

Tony moved his head around in thought. “Yes but I don’t think she would appreciate it.”

You popped a piece of popcorn in Bucky’s mouth from a far, smiling as he caught it. “Did you guys have fun?”

Bucky grinned and nodded. “I can tell you didn’t, though.” He pointed out. “Wanna ride home with us when you’re done with the games, doll?”

“Did you guys come on your bikes?” You grew excited.

Steve chuckled. “Of course we did.”

You grinned. “Then, yes, please!”

Bucky winked at you before you walked over to the games.

Thor huffed. “Shall we go win the fish?”

“Forget about the fish!” Tony hissed and began following you.

When Tony was on your left, you looked over at him. “Where’s Thor?”

“Here, little one.” He greeted you firmly from behind you.

Glancing at him, you signed. “If you don’t want to be here, tell me. You look pissed. So does Tony.”

“We’re just concerned that we upset you.” Thor nodded.

“I’ll get over it.” You waved them off. “It’s up to you guys if you wanna stay or not. I have a ride.”

“You’re ditching us for the boy scout and his best friend?!” Tony scoffed. “This was supposed to be a date for the three of us, not a way for you to go home with those two!”

“Exactly. A date. You acted like you were just out with your friends.” You hissed.

“So did Thor!” He tried defending himself.

“Thor doesn’t understand relationships! And apparently neither do you despite the experience.” You walked quicker, not really caring where you were going but wanting to get lost in the crowd.

Tony tried to catch up with you, just for Thor to grab his arm. “Perhaps it’s best we let her cool off.” He suggested. “You are quite maddening at times. I feel we should find a way to remedy this.”

Tony opened his mouth to argue but sighed instead. “And what do you suggest we do blondie?”

Thor tapped his jaw. “Shall we go home and make dinner?”

“And leave her with those two?” Tony frowned.

“We are too late on that metal man.” Thor nodded towards you.

Tony sighed heavily as he saw you back once again with Rogers and Barnes. “I don’t mind Boy Scout. It’s him I don’t trust.” He glared at Bucky.

“It seems Y/N was feeling this way earlier. I understand her anger.” Thor nodded.

“She knows we care about her, and we’re only seeing her. It shouldn’t be a big deal that we have fans. We’re part of the Avengers, after all.” Tony shrugged. “So what? Some girls got excited to see us.”

“I think it’s the idea that we have not been public with our relationship.” Thor said thoughtfully.

* * *

“Finally run away from those two?” Steve asked with a sad smile.

You shrugged. “Just hurt, that’s all. They’re more than happy to sleep with me any time they can, but have you noticed that neither has ever called me their girlfriend to the public? Those girls asked if they were single, but did you hear either tell them they weren’t?” You sighed. “Let’s just play some games and get out of here.”

Steve and Bucky smiled, doing their best to make the games as much fun for you as possible.

You grinned as you won some of your own, giggling by the end. “Wanna grab some cotton candy and head home?”

“Sure thing, doll.” Bucky nodded in agreement. “Who you ridin’ with?” He asked, curious.

Thinking, you shrugged. “How about Bucky this time?” You smiled. “He’s more likely to have fun with it.”

Bucky grinned and let you link your arm into his as you made your ways into the parking lot.

You made a noise of excitement as you put a helmet on and settled behind Bucky, wrapping your arms tightly around his middle. Chuckling, Steve put on his own helmet, shaking his head. He pulled out of the parking lot in front of Bucky, figuring Bucky would take the long way to give you more time to clear your head.

You felt the bike start to life and held on tighter, feeling Bucky’s chest move with laughter. You smiled to yourself and watched the city go by. It was nice to focus on something other than the jumbled feelings in your gut at the moment.

Whenever he took a turn a little sharper than he needed, or sped up, you laughed, and you could tell it amused him.

You smiled to yourself as you enjoyed the ride, almost pouting when you saw the tower in sight. You hung on to Bucky as you got off the bike, your legs still buzzing from the ride. “You okay there, doll?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, haven’t ridden on a bike in a bit, that’s all.” You smiled. “Thanks for the ride home. It helped!”

“Glad it did.” He grinned.

You smiled and set the helmet down before giving him a hug. “Thanks for being there. Tell Steve I said thanks too.”

He hugged you back, giving you a small squeeze. “Anytime.”

* * *

As you walked into your room to kick off your sneakers, you expected to be met by Tony, Thor, or both. However, you were greeted with silence, and were somewhat thankful for that.

You did your normal routine for the night, slipping into bed when it was time. You checked your phone briefly before shutting your eyes, hoping tomorrow brought a better day. It stung that you hadn’t heard from either of them the rest of the day, but they were busy men, so you pushed it down.


End file.
